Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to an off-center support structure attached to portions of a vehicle frame that responds to and absorbs impact force during an off-center impact test.
Background Information
Vehicle structures are routinely being redesigned to include structural features that absorb impact forces in response to impact events. Recently introduced impact event tests include an off-center impact test (also referred to as a small overlap test) where a vehicle is provided with velocity in a vehicle longitudinal direction (forward momentum) such that a front corner of the vehicle (approximately 25 percent of the overall width of the vehicle) impacts a fixed, rigid barrier. FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 schematically show an example of a conventional vehicle C undergoing an impact event with a fixed barrier B in accordance with the off-center impact test.
FIG. 1 shows the conventional vehicle C approaching the rigid barrier B in the off-center impact test. FIG. 2 shows the conventional vehicle C just after initial impact with the rigid barrier B showing initial deformation and forward momentum being transformed into rotational displacement about the rigid barrier B. FIG. 3 shows the conventional vehicle C undergoing further deformation and rotation as a result of the impact event.